Her
by GratefullyDead
Summary: A little romantic fluff about the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. In this story Captain Gregg has the ability to touch and be touched.


Her

A little romantic fluff abut the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. Just for fun and not for profit. I don't own these characters. In this story Captain Gregg has the ability to touch, in my head canon I believe he can. It was written to be a prologue to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise," but it's a stand alone.

Carolyn hadn't seen Captain Gregg all that morning and part of the afternoon. She wondered where he was because he had told her he would see her at "luncheon for a small chat." She decided that perhaps some business had come up regarding his spectral fraternity. Still, it wasn't like him to miss engagements. She walked out on to the balcony off the main cabin. The ocean view was always so relaxing and Carolyn enjoyed standing by the ship's wheel and just getting lost in her thoughts. When she looked down at the beach she was sure she saw Daniel standing at the water's edge. It had to be him.

She hurried out of Gull Cottage and down to the shore. It _was_ Daniel she had seen from the house. He was standing in the wash of the waves in his bare feet, just staring out at the water. She came up beside him. "Daniel."

"Ah, my dear."

"Are you alright? I missed you at lunch."

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear, I completely forgot."

Carolyn wondered what could have distracted him. He had an impeccable memory. "Is there something troubling you, Daniel? Anything I can help with?"

"I was just talking to an old friend," he said.

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed out to the sea.

"Oh." Carolyn knew what he meant.

"I was telling her about you," he started. "I know she can be jealous."

"Oh, I see." She felt silly standing there intruding on him. "I'll leave you alone."

"No, please stay." He reached down for her hand. They stood there silently for several minutes. "I miss her," he said quietly.

Carolyn wanted to cry. She knew that Daniel's whole life had been about the sea, of course he must miss it. He had been so vibrant and powerful when he was alive. To have all of that ripped from him by death must have been more than a shock. Everything he had ever been was lost. "I can't pretend to understand your loss, Daniel. But, I know what it is to lose someone you love." Her thoughts flashed to Bobby and the moment she heard that he had been killed. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know, my dear. That makes you one of the very few with whom I can speak of this." He took her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"If you need to, just go. Go back and be with her again." Carolyn said.

"I'm not sure that I can do that anymore. I'm afraid that if I do, I may never return here and I cannot bear to leave you….my love." His voice was husky with emotion and when

Carolyn looked up at him she saw tears in his eyes.

"Daniel, if you need to be out there I can't stop you. I suppose that you belonged to her first and you always will." She brought her hands up and cupped his face in them, "I just have you for a short time."

He covered her hands with his and moved them so she would slide her arms around his neck. "Carolyn, you have me forever. I told her that I love you more than I love her or perhaps ever loved her. And, the reality of that is, I never thought that was possible. To me, it was never reasonable to believe that I could love a woman more than I loved the sea." He turned his eyes from her. "I believe I was wrong."

Carolyn pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips over his, "I love you, Daniel Gregg. I'll share you with her. I'm not afraid of that."

He laughed, "I didn't think you would be. I'm the one who is afraid. I'm afraid I have fallen in love with you and now that is all that matters to me." He laughed again. "Good gods, if my mates could hear me say that." He picked her up and held her tightly in his arms and spun around. "I do love you, Carolyn, and I thank Fate everyday for sending you to me; for giving me this chance."

"For giving us this chance, my darling."

"Yes. Us," he smiled down at her. "I like the sound of that. Us."

"I do, too." She rested her head against his chest.

Daniel held her against him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you."

~Fin~


End file.
